oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Munch's Oddysee
Square One Games |publisher = Microsoft Game Studios THQ Oddworld Inhabitants |release = Xbox Game Boy Advance PC Onlive iOS Android |director = Lorne Lanning|writer = Lorne Lanning|composer = Michael Bross|genre = Platform|engine = A.L.I.V.E 2 (modified Gamebryo)|modes = Single player|rating = Teen|platforms = Xbox PC iOS Android|media = 1 DVD / Digital Download|sysreqs = Windows XP or higher, Intel Core2 +, 1GB RAM, nVidia Geforce 6600 128MB, Direct X 9, 3.8 GB HDD|pc = Steam|ios = iTunes Store|android = Google Play Store|name = Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee}}Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee is the third game developed by Oddworld Inhabitants and technically the second installment of the Oddworld pentalogy. While originally intended to be a title on the PlayStation 2, it eventually became a launch title for Microsoft's Xbox system. A port for the Game Boy Advance was developed by Art Co., Ltd, which featured top-down gameplay. Munch's Oddysee is Oddworld Inhabitants' first full 3D game and features several new characters and locations. It was first released on November 15, 2001 with subsequent releases on the PC, iOS and Android 10+ years later. On December 20th 2010, Munch's Oddysee was released along side ''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'', ''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'''' and [[Stranger's Wrath|Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath]]'' in a package exclusive to the online game service Steam, known as the OddBoxx. The game was re-released in 2012 as ''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee HD'', featuring higher quality graphics and models, improved controls and a set of unique achievements. Development history Munch's Oddysee started out as an ambitious project for Oddworld Inhabitants, but the switch from PlayStation 2 to Xbox, as well as a number of setbacks and deadlines during development, caused many of the original ideas to be downsized or cut entirely. Oddworld Inhabitants' Lorne Lanning's original vision was to create a series of five video games, the Oddworld Quintology, with each game introducing a new hero who would join the existing band of revolutionaries on their journey to put an end to the exploitation of cultures, people and the natural world by profiteering capitalists. Munch's Oddysee is the true second Quintology title. In 1998, after the release of Abe's Exoddus, work started on Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee in earnest. The gameplay moved from 2D to 3D, the platform from PlayStation 2 to Xbox, the publisher from GT Interactive (taken over by Infogrames) to Microsoft. Microsoft wanted to market the game to casual game players and proposed that the game be called Abe & Munch's Fun Adventures. Patches On April 18, 2011, Microsoft released a patch on Xbox 360 which repairs the backwards compatibility issues with Munch's Oddysee. The patch fixes the games prominent audio issues encountered while playing the game on the Xbox 360. Downloading the patch is currently available to all users with access to Xbox LIVE upon activation of the game.http://www.oddworld.com/?p=608 Remaster In the 2011 GameCity Night event, Episode 2 Season 4 in Nottingham, it was confirmed by Just Add Water Ltd. and Oddworld Inhabitants that they were working on an HD remaster of Munch's Oddysee alongside other Oddworld announcements. The remaster was said to include remastered dialogue and improved character textures. It was scheduled to release sometime in October 2011 but was pushed back to October 2012. Mobile ports In November 2015 Munch's Oddysee was released for iOS and Android mobile platforms. The port was developed by Square One Games, who also made the mobile port for Stranger's Wrath. The mobile version of the game features highly configurable controls, support for hardware controllers, graphics settings and achievements.Oddworld.com - Munch's Oddysee Coming to iOS and Android! PC port The original ported version of Munch's Oddysee for the PC was met with harsh criticisms due to its buggy state. Problems with the OpenGL graphics drivers, legacy code and old assets caused the game to be on Steam in a near unplayable state ever since the Oddbox's release. On February 17th 2016 Oddworld Inhabitants announced a new port for Munch's Oddysee that has been completely redone from the ground up as a "fresh port".Tweet by @OddworldInc While the new port is not the actual HD update that was previously rolled out on the PlayStation, it does contain a number of assets from the HD version, primarily enviornment models and textures, as well as the higher polygon models for Abe, Munch and the Sligs.Munch's Oddysee 2016 Update 4 on Steam Bringing Munch's Oddysee HD to PC is still an option Oddworld Inhabitants are keeping open for the future, claiming that the new port "will replace the version currently on Steam. It's not in lieu of anything else".Munch's Oddysee 2016 Update on Steam The new port was released on July 25th 2016 on Steam alongside a new set of trading cards, emoticons and profile backgrounds.Munch's Oddysee 2016 released Story and setting Setting Munch's Oddysee, like all games in the Oddworld series, is set on the planet Oddworld and the continent of Mudos. Industrial growth by the Magog Cartel has consumed much of this continent's natural resources, with the industrialists always looking for more ways to fill their wallets. Story The Almighty Raisin's Story The plot begins with a Gabbit named Munch narrating recent events. He explains how there used to be many Gabbits like himself, but the use of 'webs' has led to the Gabbit population plummeting. One night, Munch calls out in search of other Gabbits and is surprised to hear a reply. However, when Munch leaves the ocean to investigate, he falls into a trap; the Gabbit sound was actually coming from a booby trap that immediately begins emitting a sonar beacon once Munch is caught in it. The sonar beacon alerts a small Vykker airship to Munch's presence, and as the ship prepares to abduct Munch, native creatures such as Ratz, Paramites and Scrabs flee. Munch lets out a cry, ending the scene. Abe's Mission This is revealed to be an event that The Almighty Raisin is explaining to Abe (the protagonist of both Abe's Oddysee and Abe's Exoddus) and his fellow Mudokons. The Raisin explains that Munch was taken to a giant floating airship known as Vykker's Labs and that Abe must rescue him if he is to save his enslaved 'brothers'. When Abe asks how to find the airship, The Raisin tells him to find 'The Big Well', but falls asleep before explaining further. Abe proceeds to collect Spooce from The Raisin's cave and, in doing so, meets The Shaman: a Mudokon with the power to teleport, and who will advise Abe and Munch on their quest. Abe leaves the cave by opening a Spooce Lock and enters the SpooceShrub Forest. This is where Abe encounters fellow Native Mudokons, who aid him through the forest (either by chanting or attacking enemy Sligs and Slogs). Abe encounters security forces who have occupied the land around the Well in order to obtain the rich mineral deposits, with the use of vendors, Abe bypasses this security. Munch's Escape The story then focuses on Munch, who is brought to a Research and Development room by a pair of Interns in Vykker's Labs. He is then strapped into a chair surrounded by medical equipment and operated on by one of the leading Vykker scientists- Humphrey. Humphrey's colleague Irwin arrives and demands to know why he is implanting a sonar beacon into Munch's head. Humphrey explains that he will use Munch to retrieve trapped critters using the sonar to allow more free time for the Vykkers to conduct their research. When the pair leave, Munch uses his new sonar device to free a group of Fuzzles from their cages. In return, the Fuzzles bite Munch's restraints and free him. Munch then proceeds through Fuzzle Testing, Hydroponic Vats, Flouride Tanks and the Snoozie Lab before arriving at a poop chute. United Abe arrives at the Big Well and reluctantly jumps in. This launches him up, where he slams against a metal pole protruding out of Vykker's Labs; at the same time, Munch falls out of the poop chute, hits Abe, and the duo plummets to the ground. They miraculously survive but are abandoned by Abe's friends amongst some Mudokon Pens. The duo works together to kill the patrolling Sligs, as well as release the captured natives and rescue the trapped Fuzzles before making their way into Sloghut 1027. It is here that they encounter Scrubs, Mudokons without feathers who have been forced into labor slaves, as well as armed Sligs. When they have progressed through the Sloghut, they reach a Mudokon Fortress (the last one in the area uncontrolled by Sligs). Abe helps repair the door to the Fortress and reclaims territory off of the surrounding Sligs, as well as using a chanting machine to restore the water supply while Munch continues to rescue more of his Fuzzle allies. The high water allows Munch to eliminate further Slig forces via a crane so that they can enter the next Sloghut: 2813. They repeat the process from the first Sloghut but with the aid of a Snoozie Bot this time. Finally, they both make their way hastily through a herd of Paramites before returning to The Raisin's Cave. The Almighty Raisin's Plan The Raisin tells Munch that he must return to Vykker's Labs with Abe in order to obtain Gabbiar, the last can of 150 Gabbit eggs, as well as help Abe, save his unborn Mudokon brothers (Labour Eggs). However, The Raisin explains that the duo will need the assistance of a Glukkon named Lulu if they want to infiltrate Vykker's Labs. They must make Lulu rich by possessing other Glukkons and forcing them to donate all of their wealth to Lulu Fund, then possess Lulu and make him buy the last can of Gabbiar at an auction. With this new goal in mind, the duo set about their first victim: a Glukkon who plans to convert a Mudokon village into a Rupture Farms Meep Ranch. They gain the support of the locals by herding the Meep into a pen before progressing through a slog occupied tunnel to reach the Glukkon, once he is broke, Abe and Munch make their hasty escape. Next in line is a Glukkon attempting to convert a windmill into a micro version of SoulStorm Brewery, who has convinced the natives to become his slaves by promising them brew; to complicate the situation, the mill is surrounded by a pack of Scrabs. After trapping the Scrabs, saving the slaves, restoring power to the mill and 'disposing' of the security, Abe gets the Glukkon to donate 150,000 Moolah to Lulu Fund. After dealing with these two amateurs, Abe and Munch prepare to take on a large organization: Magog Motors. They defeat the armored Sligs on the Fuel Fields surrounding the area and then enter the building where they soon come face-to-face with the Big-Bro Sligs. Once the manager is taken care of, they progress to The Dead River, an area drained of water by the toothpick manufacturing company Splinterz, who plans to 'clear cut' the whole place. Like with the Mudokon Fortress, Abe restores the water supply while Munch opens access to No Muds Land, one step closer to Splinterz. The Shaman informs the pair that, due to their presence, the Splinterz security has increased dramatically but, despite the overwhelming odds, they manage to infiltrate the factory. When they enter Splinterz Boiler Room, The Shaman explains that the indoor security didn't expect them to even make it inside and, as a result, most of them have fallen asleep, making it incredibly easy to rescue the employees and rack up another 100,000 Moolah for the Fund. Rather than escape Splinterz (like they have done with previous factories), Abe and Munch make their way to Splinterz Manufacturing to take down the CEO, finally sending the company into bankruptcy. With Lulu Fund gaining substantial wealth and the Gabbiar auction nearing, the duo set their sights on the final target: Flub Fuels. In the surrounding reservoir, Abe possesses six Jr Executives of Flub Fuels, has each of them donate 250,000 Moolah and release the reservoir water before entering the Flub Fuel Scrub Pens (where it is rumored the Fuzzles are becoming 'lunch' for the Glukkon in charge). They save Scrubs and Fuzzles alike before flooding certain rooms and entering the FlubCo Executive Office. After finally running a gauntlet of Big Bro Sligs, Abe possesses the 'Glockstar' of FlubCo. and takes a colossal 1,000,000 Moolah out of his retirement fund. A Glockstar is Born Now that Lulu Fund has acquired an amazing 3,000,000 Moolah, Lulu himself is invited to Vykkers Labs. Abe and Munch sneak aboard Lulu's ship and infiltrate the Labs. When Abe rescues Mudokon Scrubs, they prepare to load Mudokon Egg Crates onto Lulu's ship when Abe throws them into loading chutes. The Vykkers have been stockpiling these unborn labor eggs and planned to sell them to the highest bidder; luckily, Abe and his fellow 'Muds' successfully load them onto Lulu's ship, in which they plan to escape. Munch battles some armored Vykkers, frees the remaining Fuzzles and floods areas of the Labs before the two of them move on to Labour Egg Storage and repeat the process. After this, Abe and Munch separate for the first time since they met at the Big Well. Abe infiltrates the Vykker Suites while Munch goes on a 'mission of his own'. The Shaman helps Abe by transforming Scrubs into Mudarchers, which enables him to defeat a group of Vykkers who were cutting up Elums. Abe loads the last of the Labour Eggs and meets Munch. Endings Neutral Abe and Munch continue their plan to get the last can of Gabbiar. They possess Lulu and make him attend the Gabbiar auction, where he makes a winning bid of three million Moolah - his entire fortune - against a Glukkon named Tex. Abe and Munch steal the can soon after. On the ship, Abe remarks "When I leave a mean place like that... it blows up," pointing at Vyykers Labs, to which Munch explains that the Fuzzles have their own plan. The scene cuts to Irwon and Humphery walking onto the airship, admonishing Lulu for being an idiot, only to find that the Fuzzles have planted explosives there. Vyykers Labs then blows up, revealing a moon with a crater that resembles Munch's foot on its face. When the cutscene ends, the Shaman tells you that you left many Mudokons behind, giving you the option to start over from the beginning. Bad At the end of level 23, mutilated Fuzzles condemns Abe and Munch for not rescuing them, stating that the Vykkers did terrible things to them. Abe and Munch plead with them, but the Fuzzles proceed to sound the alarm and attack them. Abe is captured and killed, his head mounted to a plaque emblazoned with the word "LOSER"; meanwhile, the Vykkers call Lady Margaret, letting her know that her new set of lungs is ready and that the transplant can be performed as soon as she's available. The scene cuts to Munch, fully awake and horrified at the news as the Vykkers approach him with surgical tools. Munch can be heard moaning amid the whirring offscreen, and the monitor flatlines, indicating that the Vykkers have killed him. The player is then given an opportunity to start over at level 3, Fuzzle Testing, or to view the credits. Angelic To unlock the Angelic Ending, the player must maintain an Angelic Quarma throughout the game by rescuing nearly all of the Scrubs and Fuzzles and retrieving all of the Labor Eggs. In addition to the same cutscene as shown in the Neutral Ending, a bonus Daily Deception newspaper is shown before the credits. This edition states that due to the massive breakout of Scrubs and missing Fuzzles, the economy has been ruined and stock prices are exponentially falling. It also reveals that the Glukkon Queen, Lady Margaret, has been placed on life support, and Lulu is held to blame for the Vykker's Labs disaster. Abe and Munch, along with the Mudokons and Fuzzles you rescued, are branded as fugitives, and are reportedly still at large. A final epilogue congratulates the player for their heroic deeds. Black To unlock the Black Ending, the player must maintain a Black Quarma throughout the game by killing all of the Scrubs and Fuzzles and destroying all of the Labor Eggs. Once the Bad Ending is shown, a bonus Daily Deception newspaper is shown to contrast with the Angelic Ending. The paper refers to the player as an 'Evil Bastard' and states further that with all of the renegade fugitives captured, the industrial society is safeguarded. Lady Margaret also successfully receives the lung transplant, and the last can of Gabbiar is revealed to have been eaten by the winner of the auction, effectively rendering the Gabbit species extinct. Finally, a new Mudokon labor force is shown to be in its infancy after hatching from a new batch of Labor Eggs. Levels Abe's Mission *Raisin's Cave *SpooceShrub Forest Munch's Escape *Fuzzle Testing *Hydroponic Vats *Fluoride Tanks *Snoozie Lab United *Mudokon Pens *Sloghut 1027 *The Mudokon Fortress *Sloghut 2813 *Paramite Run The Almighty Raisin's Plan *Meep Herder Village *Brewery To Be *Fuel Fields *Magog Motors *Dead River *No Muds Land *Boiler Room *Splinterz Manufacturing *Reservoir Row *Flub Fuels Scrub Pens *FlubCo Executive Office A Glockstar is Born *The Loading Dock *Labor Egg Storage *Vykker Suites Trivia * The surgical procedure munch underwent at Vykkers labs was similar to the real-life experiment involving Britches, a baby monkey, who had a transmitter strapped to his head. It is also worth mentioning Britches had his eyes sewn shut, which may have been a possible inspiration for the blind Mudokons. * A severely different version of Munch's Oddysee was originally going to be released for the PlayStation 2, but complicated development cycles on the system forced Oddworld Inhabitants to scrap this version and rebuild the game on the Xbox. Additional deadlines set by Microsoft saw much of the plot streamlined from its original incarnation, and the gameplay simplified. The original version would have used an entirely different engine, which would have put a focus on environmental changes. *Several story threads were also cut from the final version of the game due to time constraints. One of these involved Abe's biological mother, Sam, who was mentioned at the conclusion of Abe's Exoddus. Another concerned Molluck's trial against Lady Margaret. *Throughout the game, depending on your Quarma rating, a few different newspaper clippings will be shown to reflect your actions. *Microsoft intended to change the title of the game to "Abe and Munch's Fun Adventures", so that it might appeal to more casual gamers. *The game was featured on the back of the packaging for the Xbox, along with various other games. Video See also *Munch's Oddysee Cutscene Transcripts External Links *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' on Wikipedia References Category:Munch's Oddysee